


Is This Normal ?

by buni_bun



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Insecure Jiang Cheng, Might not make sense, Multi, Other, im sorry in advance, more focused on 3 adults than baby jin ling, unbeta'd - we die like WWX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buni_bun/pseuds/buni_bun
Summary: in which JC sings a lullaby to get a baby jin rulan, or jin ling, to sleep.unaware of the 2 sect leaders right outside his dooredit: i changed my mind like 2 days after this- this is now a modern auwish me luck
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Míngjué, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Míngjué
Comments: 2
Kudos: 208





	Is This Normal ?

**Author's Note:**

> everything sounds so cliche
> 
> ugh
> 
> this is my first fic for them  
> they might be out of character a bit  
> hope thats okay

~~~

True, it had only been a month since he started living together with his best friends brother and his boyfriend but to all 3 of them it felt like more than 24 years. And no, it wasn't just because he had brought a barely 1 month old baby who came was now reverse cycling.

That meant that Jin Ling was sleeping all day and up all night. Which meant that the 3 of them were up all day and were up all night.

Jiang Cheng yawned as he rubbed tiny circles into his forehead, trying to find comfort in the steam his cooling down coffee in his snoopy mug (not a big deal, just a dog on a mug) was letting off. He sniffed, "Morning."

He groans, putting his head down on the table. "I take it he didn't let you sleep last night either."

Jiang Cheng shakes his head, letting out another groan. Lan Xichen sighs a little, smiling sadly at the man in front of him. "Maybe you should get a sitter."

"No."

"You're stubborn." Large footsteps come barreling down the hallway where they are, Nie Mingjue coming into the light all the while fixing his tie. "It's not like he's gonna remember it- the kid's barely one !"

"A-jue !"

"Ow-"

"It doesn't matter. I owe him this at least. . ."

". . The accident wasn't your fault. You know that, don't you ?"

Jiang Cheng turns his head so slowly to look at the two hovering over by the coffee machine, eyes full of fatigue and hunger. Nie Mingjue sighs, "You drank all the coffee."

To this, he immediately straightens. "m sorry. I have to do some paperwork and I didn't think you'd need it. ."

"Hmph"

"Can't you ask for some days off ?"

"They'll dock my pay. Those assholes."

". . Quit then why dont you-"

"NO !" Jiang Cheng slams his hands on the table, the mug flying off and dropping to the floor. "It's bad enough I'm living in your house. I'll be damned if i'm brought to not being able to provide for myself and A-ling so why don't you lay off Mingjue !"

They all stand there in silence, a few ticks of the clock going by before the sound of Jin Ling's cries brings Jiang Chengs' attention elsewhere. He quickly turns and runs into the room where he sleeps, slamming the door shut. Some gentle shushing come from the closed door, Jin Ling's crying only worsening.

Lan Xichen gives Nie Mingjue a pained smile as he goes and grabs the broom and dust pan. "It was only a suggestion."

"You should know better than anyone that he doesn't like _suggestions_ coming from you. They always come out so mean, A-jue." Said man grumbles, scratching the back of his head.

~

The keys jingle as Lan Xichen manages to balance the milk carton he's holding and attempting to unlock the door at the same time. Luckily, he doesn't drop a thing, the door swinging open.

He puts the bags of groceries down, witnessing a very. . . interesting sight. Jiang Cheng is sitting at the kitchen table, in his hands, a book lies open. An open notebook and pencil are sitting right next to him, as if he's been reading and taking notes. The thing was. . .

Lan Xichen makes his way over silently, lightly tapping Jiang Cheng's shoulder while leaning in and whispering, "Wake up."

Jiang Cheng's eyes open wide as he straightens, hitting his head on Lan Xichens. "Uh- I'm sorry!"

Xichen covers his nose, smiling sweetly at Jiang Cheng with his eyes closed. His voice a little nasally as he responds, "No worries, Wanyin."

Jiang Cheng goes red in the face. Lan Xichen rubs his own nose. "Perhaps you can repay me by helping make dinner, hm ?" Jiang Cheng stares at him for a little before muttering, "yeah alright." He starts putting his stuff away as Lan Xichen starts prepping.

With his signature blue apron on and his sleeves rolled up and hands clean, he starts chopping up vegetables.

Lan Xichen spares a glance over at Jiang Cheng, watching the man from the corner of his eye. The way he's shredding up cheese slowly with the grater, his hands moving up down the tool. If he bent a little more, Xichen could see the others collarbone peeking out of Jiang Cheng's shirt. . .

Why's he feeling so hot ?

Lan Xichen takes a look at the stove. Nothing's on it so why. . ?

"- -hen ? Zewu-Jun !"

"Hm ?" He quickly snaps out of it.

"You're bleeding !" Xichen looks down quickly at his index finger, some blood hugging the very end of the blade he's holding. "Hold on- I got some bandaids somewhere-"

"No- It's fine- uh"

Jiang Cheng swiftly walks to the bathroom before he can hear Xichen out.

Xichen slowly caresses the spot on his chest on top where his heart should be.

Why's it beating so fast ?

He's known the angrier male almost as long as Wangji's relationship with Wei Wuxian.

Why is it doing this now ?

Coming back just as quickly, Jiang Cheng rips open the small package while cradling Xichen's hand.

The taller male goes on to stare at Jiang Cheng as he wraps the small bandage around the tip of his finger slowly. "There. . . You okay ?" He looks up.

Lan Xichen's face goes a slight shade of pink as he gazes into those stormy eyes, nodding ever so slowly.

"Are you sick ?" He shakes his head. "Are you sure ?" He nods. Jiang Cheng hums, putting the back of his hand against Xichen's head. "You don't have a fever but your face does look kinda flush-"

"Ay- I-I'm fine. Really. Nothing to worry about, Wanyin."

Did he just stutter ?

"Okay ?" Xichen gives a small nod as he goes back to cutting vegetables as best he can.

What. . was that ?

Is this Normal ?

~

Mingjue groans as he comes in, yawning and stretching his aching muscles. He notices the sound of the shower as he slips off his suit jacket and shoes, making his way over.

He goes to knock while loosening his tie, the door opening before he can even rasp the door with his knuckles.

There stands a very, VERY half naked Jiang Cheng, drying his hair with a towel with one hand. Mingjue quickly adverts his eyes, tilting his head back. "Uh- You've seen Xichen ?"

". . he's gone out." Mingjue hums in acknowledgement as he quickly glances at the other. Though he doesn't want to, he notices the left over water droplets the towel didn't absorb sliding down his chest.

He clears his throat, "You done ?"

"Mhm." Jiang Cheng slowly steps out, Mingjue going to step in. "Oh- Wait- I forgot my-" They both get caught in the door way, standing chest to chest and very close.

Mingjue stares down at him, eyes wide as Jiang Cheng stares back up at him. He can see Jiang Cheng's eyelashes brush against his cheeks as he blinks, Jiang Cheng quickly grabbing his, "brush."

Nie Mingjue nods, clearing his throat as he stares at the figure grabbing his brush and retreating back to his room with Jin Ling.

He puts his hand on the door frame, leaning forward while sighing a shaky sigh. His face goes red.

Uh. . . What ?

He's only ever felt this aroused with Xichen.

Why's this happening with Jiang Cheng ?

He closes his eyes, head very quickly filling up with images of Jiang Cheng. His plump lips around his thumb, his cheeks colored with a sweet shade of pinkish red, his tiny waist being painted with imprints of finger like bruises.

He quickly opens his eyes, only slightly panicking.

. . . Is this Normal ?

~

A few nights later, Mingjue slides right in next to Xichen, like he usually does. Xichen's reading quietly, a chapter of his favorite book, like he usually does.

Mingjue settles, sighing lowly.

Some awkward silence. . .

This isn't Normal.

". . . Good Night."

"Wait- A-Jue ?"

Mingjue hums a response. "Uh. . . Nothing. Never mind."

". . . Okay." Xichen slides in his book mark, softly closing the book. Mingjue shifts to lay on his side, facing away from Xichen as said man goes to give him a kiss.

Xichen slowly looks away, turning off their lamp and laying down. He rests his hands on his stomach, closing his eyes.

They both take a while to get to sleep that night.

~

Some hours later, Baby A-Ling's cries can be heard loud and clear, even through both sets of doors.

Mingjue groans as he gets up. "This can't continue."

"hmm- It's only until he's gets back into a normal sleeping schedule." He gets up softly, "We'll survive, A-Jue."

They both slide outta bed as Jin Ling's cries get louder, more scared than hungry.

They quietly make their way towards Jiang Cheng's room, both waking up quickly as they hear the sound of adult crying mixed in with Baby Jin Ling's.

They stay quiet, some nice deep humming, along with some occasional sniffles, being heard as they step closer.

Mada minu anata aemasu yo ni ~

Onaka wo sasuri itsumo nega atta ~

Fu ~ Fu ~ Donna kao shiteru kana ~

Oo ~ Oo ~ Donna hoe wo shiteru no ~

Both their eyes widen at the sweet voice singing such a lullaby.

Ookina hitomi watashi wo utsusu ~

Namida no tsubo ga hoho ni hajikeru ~

Manma ~ Manma ~ Oide gohan dekita yo ~

Tatata ~ Tatata ~ Oide sanpo ikou yo ~

Mingjue looks over at Xichen and goes to speak, Xichen covering his mouth gently and shaking his head as they continue to listen.

Nakiharashita me de hisao kakaeru ~

Wake wo kikasete subete hanashite ~

Daijoubu doke e mo ikanai yo ~

Nani ga amate mo issho no iru yo ~

He takes a breath, rubbing Jin Ling's back in slow circles as he sits and rocks back and forth.

Anata no waratta kao ga suki yo ~

Ochikonde ite mo genki wo koreru ~

He ends it on a soft high note, almost whispering. Jiang Cheng smiles as he sets Jin Ling down on the bed slowly.

He slowly goes to the door.

Xichen shoves Mingjue towards their room, quickly going in before they're spotted.

Jiang Cheng takes a seat at the kitchen table, sighing a small sigh of relief. He puts his head on the table, smiling while closing his eyes.

He starts to doze. . .

~

Jiang Cheng wakes up to the smell of coffee and pancakes, a soft blanket draped over him. He must've fallen asleep at the table. . . He yawns, rubbing his eye slowly.

"Mornin'" He peeks over at Mingjue, waving sleepily at the man reading today's news. ". . . You're an old man, you know that-" Mingjue pouts slightly, hiding it with the ends of the paper.

"The baby's still sleeping." Xichen slides over a plate of flapjacks and coffee in his signature snoopy mug (again, not a big deal) to go along with it. "I made sure to let you sleep in. Even if it was on the kitchen table." He smiles, Jiang Cheng nodding.

He makes no move for the food, awkward silence settling in. . .

Mingjue clears his throat, glancing at the starstruck Lan Xichen, "I think it's 'bout time we go." Xichen immediately straightens up, the daze look being wiped off his face. He nods, "Please try and get some more rest, Wanyin."

Jiang Cheng nods, yawning once more. The two men stand, Mingjue fixing his hair while Xichen does his tie. They head for the door, two steps, before they're stopped by a tug of their sleeves. They look back at the wonderful sight, that is a sleepy Jiang Cheng. "Can you maybe bring back more milk ?"

"Of course-"

"Mhm."

They answer immediately. Jiang Cheng nods, letting go of their sleeves. "See you guys."

Both answer back as they then leave quickly.

This isn't Normal. . .

~

Xichen's peacefully washing the dishes when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Thinking it's Mingjue, he turns to peck his cheek but stops and immediately turns his head back. Jiang Cheng mutters an apology as he opens the cupboard near Xichen's head.

He stretches his arm up, tank top riding up to show more of his midriff, struggling to reach Jin Ling's baby bottle on the top shelf. Xichen shakes his hand dry before grabbing the bottle, their finger tips brushing together.

Jiang Cheng gives a smile as he nods a thanks, drying the wet parts of the bottle with his tank top, walking away.

Lan Xichen's face goes pink as he stares, some blood coming out of his nose. He quickly covers it up, going to the bedroom bathroom to plug up his nose and to avoid embarrassment.

~

Nie Mingjue takes one last long look in the mirror, ruffling up his hair more. He fans himself in the sweaty bathroom before finally taking a step out into the cool. In nothing but his boxers, he sits on the couch. "Ew"

He looks over, "Shut up. You're wearing the same thing."

"Am not. I'm wearing a tank top. For gods' sake, cover something up !" Mingjue smirks, "Why ? See something you like ~?" He slouches, closing his eyes while groaning softly as he runs a hand down his bare chest. Jiang Cheng quickly covers Jin Ling's eyes, puffing up his cheeks while baby keeps sucking on his bottle. "Nie Mingjue !"

Mingjue opens one eye then the other, staring at the sight before him.

And what a sight it is.

Jiang Cheng's blushing. With his head turned away. The red running up his neck to color the tips of his ears. AND he's pouting.

Mingjue now wishes he had a shirt on. . . or maybe a pillow to cover his lap at the very least.

He clears his throat, excusing himself to the bedroom.

Xichen looks up at him, throwing him a questioning look as he throws away another tissue. Mingjue only responds with, "Don't go out there."

"Eh ?"

"Just don't." Xichen narrows his eyes, smiling slightly. "You saw him in a tank top too ?" Mingjue covers his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed. He nods, ashamed. "He was pouting !"

Xichen lets out a small laugh.

Is this Normal ?

~

Lan Xichen slowly opens the front door, letting Mingjue go in first. "Holy fuck." Xichen looks up, Mingjue motioning to the slumped over Jiang Cheng at the kitchen table. There's an empty bottle of wine sitting inches away from his limp hand.

Xichen quickly goes over, setting down his bags to gently shake the sleeping man. "Wanyin ?"

"Jiang Cheng." After a beat or two, He suddenly sits up, staring up at them both with wide eyes. Jiang Cheng smiles, "You'll never guess who I found at the supermarket !"

". . . Who ?" is asked hesitantly.

"Wei Wuxian !" He smiles more, putting his head back down on the table, giggling like a mad man.

"Wei-"

"Wuxian ?"

Jiang Cheng nods, "He said he saw how tired I was and practically forced A-Ling outta my hands ! That man's crazY !"

"I'm sure he is, Wanyin."

"He also gave me that-" he points at the bottle of wine, "Said it was a housewarming gift, which is crazy cuz this isn't even my house, y'know !?"

"Mhm. I bet. Maybe you should drink some water." Jiang Cheng shakes his head.

"Some water would do you good, Wanyin." He shakes his head again.

"You're gonna wake up with a really mean hangover. You really want that ?"

". . ."

"Thought so. Come on-" Mingjue tries to heave Jiang Cheng onto his shoulders but Jiang Cheng reacts faster, cupping Mingjue's big face with his small hands. "No. . . I don't want that. ." Mingjue stills.

"U-uh-" Xichen puts his hands on Jiang Cheng shoulders, gently squeezing. "Nap time."

Jiang Cheng turns to face him and pulls him closer by his neck tie, to the point where Jiang Cheng is sandwiched between the two men. "I don't wanna sleep yet. ."

". . ."

DEFINITELY ISN'T NORMAL !

~

Nie Mingjue slowly sits up in bed, huffing out a sigh as he moves his hair away. He rubs his eye with the palm of his hand, glancing down at the sleeping figure next to him. . . who isn't Lan Xichen-! Wait a minute- !

Mingjue stares down at Jiang Cheng, sleeping peacefully (for probably the first time since he came). Jiang Cheng is on his stomach, hugging the pillow in his sleep. His lips are red, the blanket only covering the bottom half.

Hold on-

Mingjue looks down at himself quickly, finding himself to be equally, if not more so, as naked as the man next to him. "Oh Fuck-" he covers his mouth, Jiang Cheng shifting slowly next to him.

He internally groans as he slips out of bed, putting on the nearest pair of underwear and quickly making his way out. Mingjue rubs his eyes and wracks his mind to find out what exactly happened. . . after Jiang Cheng took them to bed.

He looks up to see Xichen sitting at the table, wearing nothing but his blue robe, smiling into his cup of tea. Xichen back at him, his smile fading just a little bit.

"Hi"

"Hey. . "

Mingjue rubs the back of his neck as he sits across from Xichen, the blue man tapping the side of his cup.

"So. . ."

"I think I like him." Mingjue looks at him, eyes wide. "Y-you do ?"

Xichen nods, face full of determination. "But I know I still love you. . ."

"Oh. ." He nods again. ". . . I think I like him too. And I know I still love you too. ."

"Oh." Mingjue nods, adverting eyes. . . Xichen bites his lip, "It wasn't just the sex, was it ?" Mingjue quickly shakes his head, smiling a lil. "No. It was a lot of things. ."

"Like the way he lets the steam hit his face in the morning ?" Mingjue nods, smiling more, "And the way he won't let us help."

"His determination." Mingjue hums in response.

"His love for Jin Ling."

". . . His silky black hair."

"His strong hold."

"His small waist."

"His lean thighs."

Yea- they're not talking about JUST his personality anymore.

They turned their gaze to the bedroom they left.

"X-Xichen ?. ."

Lan Xichen quickly stands, going over. "Wait wait- no ! Stay there ! I-i jusst need to know. ." Jiang Cheng peeks out a little. "Where my clothes are ?"

Mingjue leans back in his seat, spreading his legs just a little. "Under the couch." Jiang Cheng lets out a pained groan.

"Alright- Both of you close your eyes."

"What's the point if we already-"

"JUST DO IT !"

Mingjue sighs, both men turning their head and closing their eyes. The door squeaks open, Jiang Cheng tiptoeing feet quickly scrambling across the floor as he picks up his clothes.

They quickly retreat back into the room with the door slamming shut. They open their eyes.

". . . You think he heard us ?"

"I have no idea."

Xichen lets out a soft groan, sitting back down and putting his hands on his cheeks. "Did we make it weird ?"

"I hope not." Mingjue looks back at him, then back at their room. Jiang Cheng comes out of the room fully dressed, grabbing his keys and shoes.

He calls out, "I'll be back." Then he's gone.

". . . I think we did." Mingjue whispers.

The sound of the clock ticking fills the room as they sit in silence, both contemplating what to do for when Jiang Cheng returns.

~

The front door opens quickly, Jiang Cheng gathering his things as he walks around the living room. Nie Mingjue peeks out of the bedroom and fully comes out when he realizes that it's him. He calls out to him in surprise but Jiang Cheng doesn't answer, instead skirting past him to go into his room.

Mingjue follows, hovering by the door way as he watches him pack up his things. "What're you doing- Where're you going ?"

"None of your business." Jiang Cheng slides past him again, duffel bag in hand. Mingjue grabs the strap, stopping him. "Answer me."

"I did. Now let go." Jiang Cheng pulls hard on the duffel, Mingjue not letting go. "Isn't Wei Wuxian out of town ? Where will you go ?"

"I-. . . As a matter of fact, he agreed to help me. He set up for me to live up at that inn." Jiang Cheng pulls on the strap again, this time Mingjue lets go. "So you're just leaving ?"

"Of course." They make their way to the kitchen, Jiang Cheng opening cupboards and taking a second to stare at where their cups were. And he sighs, "I didn't mean to disrupt your life with Lan Xichen. But Wei Wuxian wasn't here." He grabs his favorite mug (which just happens to have snoopy on it- no big deal).

"And I had recently gotten custody over Jin Ling and my landlord said I couldn't have kids at my complex. . . so when Huaisang suggested that I stay with you guys, I really couldn't say no. ."

Mingjue softens his gaze, watching as Jiang Cheng traces the thick outline that makes out the little snoopy. "I didn't want this either but what choice did I have. ." Mingjue stays silent as he stares, Jiang Cheng's hair hiding his face.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything." He makes move to walk around Mingjue but the bigger man grabs his hand gently. "I-I'm really sorry-" Jiang Cheng shoves past him, face downcast as he puts the mug in his bag.

Jiang Cheng goes to the door, quickly stopping momentarily so he avoids running into and upcoming Lan Xichen. He monuovers his way around him and the bags of groceries and makes his way downstairs as quickly as he can.

". . . What did i miss ?"

"He's gone, Xichen." His eyes widen slightly, slowly setting the bags down on the floor. Again, the sound of the tickling clock doesn't trump the deafening silence.

~

Lan Xichen slowly wakes, sitting up and looking at the clock. It reads exactly '5:00'. His normal waking up time. He carefully wipes his eyes, looking at the peacefully sleeping man next to him.

He should be happy. He is happy. . . just a little less today. He slowly slides out of bed, putting on his robe and silently stepping out into the hallway. He stops and stares at the door opposite of theirs.

Jiang Cheng's and Jin Ling's old room.

Xichen hasn't gotten used to the never ending silence since Jiang Cheng packed up and left a month ago. It's still weird not waking up to the soft cries of baby Jin Ling at the unholy hour of god knows what.

Xichen admits silently that he misses it as he makes his way to the kitchen. He opens the cupboard and stares at the spot where Jiang Cheng's mug once sat. He had always thought it was cute how he wouldn't let anyone touch it.

He smiles slightly and sadly, pulling out his own mug. He starts boiling water, leaning on the counter. His eye catches the couch, where Jiang Cheng's blanket used to sit upon and where he constantly slept to avoid waking up Jin Ling after putting him down.

Jiang Cheng would always complain that his back hurt then take a sip of coffee. Oh, how Xichen misses that too.

He lets his tea seep as he sits at the table, both hands wrapped around the mug, eyes closed. He hears the footsteps of his beloved coming down the hall way. ". . You know I love you, right ?"

Nie Mingjue nods as he yawns. "And you love me too ?" Mingjue nods again, taking a seat right next to him. Xichen opens his eyes, smiling a little, "I think I love him too, A-jue."

Mingjue looks back at him and smiles, nodding once again. They both stay silent for a moment, Mingjue grabbing Xichen's hands and running his thumbs across his knuckles. "Let's go find him ?"

It is Xichen's turn to nod.

~

The sky's dark and grey, sounds of thunder hitting before any rain. Mingjue drives slowly, "He mentioned it was an inn."

"There's an inn in this town ?" Mingjue shrugs. "He could've been lying."

"So that nobody knows." Mingjue nods slowly. They sit in silence, Xichen on his phone, searching to no end on possible inns in the area and Mingjue keeping it slow to not cause any accidents.

They drive for a while, many people running to get out of the heavy rain. Xichen momentarily looks up from his phone and is about to get on it again when he spots a familiar figure running on the side walk. "Mingjue !"

The car quickly stops, sending them both forward, "What!?" Xichen grips his chin to make him face his window. "Oh my god."

"Follow !" The car starts up again, following Jiang Cheng as he runs.

Jiang Cheng suddenly stops, turning to go into a building. The car stops then too, both getting out and quickly running. "Wanyin !" All 3 stop, the 2 a few steps behind the one. Jiang Cheng slowly turns with his eyes wide.

He shouts over the rain, "What're you doing here ?!"

"We came to find you !"

"For what ?!"

The wind picks up and thunder sounds loudly, all 3 of them struggling to keep upright. Jiang Cheng groans, turning and going into the building, disappearing from their sight in an instant.

A few moments go by, Mingjue hugging Xichen to keep warm, both in disbelief. Jiang Cheng comes back, motioning for them to come inside quickly. They do so.

Mingjue and Xichen follow him to the elevator, the doors opening. They silently go in, packed up like sardines, with the 2 behind Jiang Cheng. The ride up is silent.

~

Jiang Cheng opens the door slowly, "Shoes and jackets off now." They do as he says, looking around the small home. Jiang Cheng snatches their coats away, walking into a room.

Xichen rubs his arms to keep warm, Mingjue finding the kitchen. It's a bit smaller than theirs but it's perfect for one adult to use. "I'll get some tea started." They look back at a very pissed Jiang Cheng, out of his puffy jacket and only wearing a soaked purple sweater and some pants.

Once the tea's are out on the table, he tells them to sit, leaning on the frame of the entry way to the kitchen and crossing arms. "Well- out with it. What're you doing here ?"

Xichen and Mingjue share a look, Jiang Cheng sighing. "If it's nothing, go home." He turns to go into the kitchen. Mingjue's hand catches Jiang Cheng, turning him back around to plant a kiss on his lips. Jiang Cheng's eyes widen pulling away and going to say something before getting pulled into another kiss, this time from Xichen.

"We love you."

Jiang Cheng stares at the two, attempting to pull back quickly. "N-no you don't."

"Yes we do."

"But how can you know ? Y-you can't. . You already love each other."

"That doesn't mean we can't love more."

"But I was. . . mean to you." He looks up at Mingjue. "And I ruined. ." Then looks up at Xichen. "You can't love me."

He gets his arms free from their hold, backing up into the kitchen until he pushed up against the counter, they follow. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"What you think you did is wrong." Xichen nods, gently taking a hold of his hands again. "You didn't separate us or anything of the sort."

"Mostly cuz you did it with both of us." Jiang Cheng's cheeks go red, eyes welling up with tears that cannot be stopped. "I-I'm not a relationship person. You'll get bored o-or mad at me and leave me just like everyone else did."

Mingjue shakes his head, "We won't. We promise."

"How can you possibly promise that- You don't know what's going to happen."

"You're right. We don't know what's going to happen. But we do know that as of this moment, right now-"

"We love you."

"And nothing is going change that, Wanyin." Jiang Cheng lets out a whimper, letting himself fall into the arms of the men he grew to love as well. Hot tears roll down his cheeks, shaking violently as his loved ones hold him close.

They slide down onto the floor, just holding each other as they let Jiang Wanyin sob.

The once cold room has turned more warm as the rain stops and the sun peeks out of the dark clouds.

~

Lan Xichen slowly sits up in bed, looking over at the sleeping Mingjue some space away. He couldn't help but notice that someone wasn't in bed. So he got up. He grabbed his robe and slowly went into the hallway. He looks at the door across their room and smiles a little to find it slightly open.

He takes a peek inside to find Jiang Wanyin laying next to a sleeping Jin Ling. He smiles again as he goes in. "Hey- why aren't you in bed ?"

". . I couldn't leave him alone." Xichen lets out a soft laugh, "I guess old habits die hard." Wanyin smiles, slowly sitting up. "Morning." Xichen leans down to peck his lips. "Morning."

~

Nie Mingjue yawns while making his way to the kitchen. He looks up and smiles at the purple figure washing dishes. He creeps up behind him and hugs, squishing slightly while kissing his cheek. "Mingjue ~!"

The sleepy man smiles, pecking his nape once before letting him go.

Wanyin smiles more, turning off the water and putting his favorite snoopy mug among the others. Where they belong.

Finally.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. What the fuk
> 
> please forgive me
> 
> also- the tags were really hard to put in  
> like jezuz
> 
> i will write out a proper ending soon
> 
> edit: i finally finished it.


End file.
